


Conversations with Death

by moonlightshadow (MoonlightWanderer)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pining Thanatos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightWanderer/pseuds/moonlightshadow
Summary: As the events in the game progress, Thanatos has conversations of his own with various others. He lets out his anger and frustrations at times, and during the ones he slows down and listens, he actually learns something about himself.And finally, Thanatos confronts Zagreus on how they both are dealing with this mess. What follows we all know already, but what words were spoken between them in the interim?
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing all of the dialogue scenes with Thanatos, I found I still wanted more... so I wrote them myself. This chapter is all the unsaid scenes taking place between Thanatos and others as the story progresses. The following chapter is only between him and Zagreus.
> 
> This is pretty self indulgent, but thought I'd share all the same. Enjoy.

"You chopped your hair off."

"Indeed I did. You... like it?"

"Actually, I think you looked better with longer hair Than."

"Oh, well this is certainly more practical. Although I appreciate the honesty Zag."

"Hahaha _of course_ , we're friends yeah? And friends need to stick together even when one of them ruins such beautful hair."

"...you mean that? I mean- you think we'll always _'stick together'?_ Eternity is a long time, you know."

"Of course. Always."

* * *

"He's left, my child."

_"What?!!"_

* * *

  
"Brother, has Zagreus come this way, through the pool of Styx?"

"Hm... Zagreus? Not that I remember... oh! Actually he has, got it pretty good from one of those witches. I told him next time he should try to _not_ get hit! Or was I dreaming that? Hm, oh well!"

"Tch!! What good are you if not doing your job?!"

"Haha, you know I wonder that myself sometimes!"

_"Eghh.."_

* * *

  
"That _boy_ has run away again, said he's going to leave for good. Bah, don't let me see _you_ getting involved in the mess he's trying to make. See to it that you fulfill only your duty to this House."

"Of course, my lord. But... if I may ask, what if I happen upon him on his way to the surface?"

"You bring him home, by any means necessary. Am I clear?"

"...of course."

* * *

"Achilles, have you been giving him those infernal arms?! I can understand not wanting to see him hurt, but _helping_ him to leave? _Leave us all?_ We should be convincing him to _stay!!_ "

"And why pray tell, Thanatos, should he be required to stay, when his heart desires to see the surface... to see his mother?"

"Don't presume to tell _me_ what his _heart_ wants in all of this! He doesn't realize how _good_ he has it here. He's _throwing it all away._ "

"Is he now, lad? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you think he's throwing _you_ away in all this. He's not, Zagreus is not like that."

" _What?!!_ That's not it at all. You know, this is pointless... and I'm behind on my work as it is... goodbye."

* * *

"So, you said he came this way?"

"Eeeerrgghhhhhh.... aahhhhggghh..."

"Do you have any idea which path he took next?"

"Nnnnnggggghhhh..."

"...thanks, I think? You have always been easier to talk to than Hypnos. See you then."

"Mmmmmmggghhrrrhhh, nggggghhhh...."

* * *

"So... you finally ran into him, hm? Predictable that you'd come crawling back to him after so long away, only to find he's up and left you, and the rest of this House."

"Meg, don't get the wrong idea here. No one is _crawling back_ _t_ o anyone. I just happened to be in the area is all. That's. _It_."

"Sure, Than. Look, I used to like Zag, before he got off on this whole, 'finding his true mother' schtick. Understanding why he couldn't just accept Nyx is beyond my pay grade. I'm not interested in his _feelings_ like you are."

"I told you, it's not like that. There's nothing between us _Megaera_. He's just like my brother, inconsiderate and impulsive. Thinks of no one but himself. How could we even... _ugh._ "

"You mean, how could _you_ even handle someone like that? Kind of makes a relationship hard when one of you is constantly running away... then again, you're not half bad at the running away yourself. Maybe it was meant to be. Tell me Thanatos, after the two of you brought swift death to half of the shades in Elysium, what did you give him?"

"...a heart."

"I rest my case."

* * *

"Orpheus? How did you- since when, how?"

"How did I get my sentence removed, you mean? Why, Lord Hades' son took mercy upon my soul, and I owe him all of my gratitude in doing so."

"...Zagreus did this?"

"If you may beg my pardon sir, I can see the look in your eyes. I've seen it back in the eyes of many when I had the spirit in me to sing. The way you look when I mention him... it's the way I look at my muse."

" _!!!!_ "

"...If it is any consolation that I can bring, know that I too saw the same longing in his eyes when we last met. He must miss you as well."

"Don't _say_ that, we are nothing to each other. He _left_ _me._ I mean nothing to him. I returned, only to find him gone and you freed despite the fact that you still will not sing. If he is willing to go through the trouble for you, yet still leave me- everything else behind, well... he's made his choice. Far be it for me to get in his way."

* * *

"You gave him your butterfly pendant I see. Did that not mean something to you?"

"Yes it did, mother... listen, you don't understand, I had to give it to him. He's too reckless out there, getting himself killed over and over again. Being immortal doesn't mean you still don't feel pain...or... or fear. I should know. I guide souls down here every day. He needs to take care of himself a little. Have a little self-preservation if he's ever going to reach the surface anyhow."

"You owe me no explanation, my son. Your business is your own, I am merely offerring you guidance on the matter."

"... I know, thank you mother. But, why do you aid him in his effort to leave? Why give him the mirror?"

"You know better then to question my judgement, and besides, I aid him for the same reason you do. I care for him deeply, as if he were my own son. Do you not feel the same?"

"I... I suppose a part of me, might feel something akin to more than a simple friendship. Zagreus he... he's more than a friend, or a brother. But _what_ that is, I do not yet know."

"Give it time, my child. Continue to help him and follow your instincts; let your heart guide your way."

"Yes... I will try. Thank you mother."

* * *

"Thanatos, I'll have you know that I do not take it lightly when my subjects skirt their duties, but since you are one of my best, I will say this directly."

"Lord Hades, I'm sorry-"

"Silence!"

"..."

"Now, you need to speak with that brother of yours about his lack of work ethic. I trust you can handle the matter."

* * *

"Hey, thanks Thanatos for always checking up on me! I think things have really been coming around! Lord Hades even told me he doesn't want to talk to me again!"

"Brother, you need to take things more seriously."

"But Than, _you_ haven't been doing _your_ job seriously either! You've been seeing Zagreus out there and you even are _helping_ him."

" _Shhhhh!!_ How did you find out?"

"Well, _duh_ , he told me. You're such a good friend!"

"Hm... really?"

"Yeah! And a great brother!"

"... thanks."

* * *

"Achilles, how do you stand it, everyday? Being so far away from the man you love. _Willingly so,_ I might add."

"Well sir, I'm afraid I don't have much of a choice now, not after I signed that contract binding me to this House."

"If Patroclus was really as important as you say, you'd go after him. You wouldn't... _just_ _leave him behind_ , especially without any sort of explanation. How do you think _he_ feels??"

"I'd ask him if I could, yet I imagine he fairs better than he would have otherwise."

"So... you're saying you let him go, for his own benefit?"

"Why... yes, yes I suppose that is what I'm saying. Look lad, when you truly care for another, you look at what's best for _them_ , and forget about yourself."

"Tch, what's best for him is also best for you- if you want to spend eternity together. Don't fool yourself."

"I don't know what is between you and the prince; that's both your business and no one else's. However, be careful now, you might find that the closer you try to get, the further you push him away."

"...perhaps you're right, this time at least."

"Hahaha, my pleasure lad."

"Oh, and if anyone asks... this conversation never happened."

"You have my word."

* * *

"He made it this time, to the surface I mean."

"And I trust you helped him despite your fears that he will not return."

"...I might have, yes. Mother, can you believe he's going back there _again_. Once really wasn't enough, not now that he knows the truth. He demands answers."

"You know he cannot stay long on the surface. He is bound to this realm after all. You understand the feeling when you yourself visit the surface."

"I do...but.... _ugh_. That's not what I'm afraid of."

"He's not about to forget you, my son."

"..."

"Son? Thanatos?"

"I...Mother."

"He's _not_ going to forget you. Continue being there, and both your lives shall continue to intertwine."

"...right. Hey, uh sorry to leave like this but, I need some time alone. Goodbye."

* * *

"I don't know what to do anymore; it's like I lost a piece of myself and yet I have no right to take it back."

"For a first step you can stop crying about it already."

"!! Meg!! I didn't see you there... you're normally, ahem- in the lounge?"

"Yeah and I was until I saw how mopey you were coming into the House. You even praised your brother while he was asleep. I could see everything through that new entrance you-know-who contracted."

"Oh..."

"I take it you haven't talked to him yet."

"No... well yes, sort of? He always approaches me first. I expect he'll be here yet again., offering out another nectar as he's stomping all over my feelings. Tch, why do I even bother helping him out there, when I know what's going to happen afterwards?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you _like_ the guy?"

"And you _don't?_ You've accepted how much contraband from him now? You don't think he wants something more?"

"Actually Than, I did. But lately, he seems to have backed off. Perhaps at one point he was interested, but the fates have done and will do worse to me than this I'm sure. I'll get over it. But no, in this case, I think you're _special._ "

* * *

"An Ambrosia. An _Ambrosia._ How the _hell_ am I supposed to interpret this?! I should just throw it away, but then that would be such a waste. And Zagreus would be unhappy with that, besides. I could put it on the shelf in the back, leave it there until it's forgotten, until _he_ forgets about it... and me. Ugh."

"..."

* * *

"Um, excuse me Mr. Thanatos, sorry to bother you. I need to clean the balcony railing, and well, you've- you've been standing there are day...or night?"

"Hm? Sure, Dusa, go right ahead. Your work ethic is commendable to say the least."

"You- you really think so? And yours as well!! Hey, did you hear that Zagreus actually returned with his mother, _t_ _he Queen?!_ Isn't it so wonderful?"

"He has decided to stay here now...yes."

"You- you don't sound very pleased, sir."

"I am, maybe. I've just got a lot to think about, now that he's back and all. Not exactly a topic worth conversing about."

"Of course, sir! Oh, and speaking of which, Zagreus is heading over here now! I'll be going then, need to clean the rafters!!"

"...and I need to fetch some mortals, so I'll be on my way as well."

* * *

"Hey Mort... what do you think of traveling with Zag for a while, hm? Help me keep an eye on him. Olympus knows he needs all the help he can get. And maybe... maybe it's not much... not that you haven't been great for me! I mean... oh what am I doing, talking to a companion; you're just a doll. But I don't think I want any response to what I'm saying anyway. It's just...I am trying, really trying! Maybe he doesn't _need_ me, but the way he's been acting lately, maybe he _wants_ to have me around still. And this is a way I can do that for him. And for myself, I suppose. So, what'd you say?"

* * *

"Excuse me, Thanatos- correct? A word if I may."

"Yes of course, my Queen. It is a pleasure to have you back in this House... to have the chance to meet you face to face. How may I be of service?"

"My son, Zagreus... you two seem to be rather close from what I've gathered around here. I was wondering, does he ever tell you things he doesn't like about me? Does a part of him resent me... for not being in his life this whole time?"

"I... well... no he cares about you very much. I've never seen him so... happy before."

"Oh what a relief! You know, as many times as he tells me the same, it's just too hard to get rid of the lingering doubt. It must be a 'mother' sort of thing."

"I'm not sure about that. I think- I understand what you are saying. You want to believe his words... but you don't want to be hurt again, so you suspend your belief and refuse to get too close."

"Hm, I think I'm hearing a bit of _your_ own fears in that, Thanatos."

"Mmm, yes well, actually... I owe you an apology. The truth is, I didn't want Zagreus to leave, despite going along with his little plan along the way. Though, now that you're _here_ and all. I'm glad he found you."

"You should tell him as much. I'm only just getting to know my son, but I can tell that he prefers to be up front and direct with others. Has he told you how he feels?"

"..."

"I suppose that is a sensitive subject. Well, I won't pry any further. Just know you have my blessing."

"...thank you, my Queen."

* * *

"It's time, everyone. Death has arrived, and there's no escaping it. I'll guide you to your final resting place, and we'll follow the river Styx. Here, with me, you will have a peaceful journey at least. Not all are so fortunate."

"Hey! What was _that_?!"

"Did a body just _splash_ down into the river?! Oh my goodness, he's bleeding all over!"

"... and he's getting washed away down the river full speed!"

"..."

"Now... if you'd ignore the spectacle to your right over there. Please, in an orderly fashion now..."

"Who was that, uh- Mr. Death?"

"That... he... is a friend. A good friend, I might add. Maybe something more..."

"Oh, wow being dead sure is interesting!"

* * *

"Just do it, Thanatos. Go to him."

"It's not that easy, Megaera."

"It _is_ that easy. Tch, I don't know how the two of you have been dancing around each other for so long. I can't believe I'm saying this but, use your words for a change. Be more direct."

"What, you'd have me professing my undying love in the middle of the Great Hall, for all the shades to see?"

"Not like that, don't be so obtuse!! What _I mean_ is... look, follow your instincts on this. Go to him, _privately_ , and tell him what you want. It's that simple. He either will say yes or say no."

"I... suppose I could do something akin to that."

"Good. Now get out of my sight and to where you need to be already."

* * *

"Thanatos?"

"Hello, Zagreus. I'm here, alright? What are you waiting for?"

"Hahaha, you're _right_ Than."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little conversations during their time of...well you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and sweet, enjoy.

"This is..."

"Hm? Thanatos, are you...alright? Thought I heard you say something there."

"I uh... never told you, but, I like you too Zagreus."

"Hahaha, well I should hope so as neither of us are with garments at this point. Still, I like to hear you say it... and, I like you too."

"Yeah, I know. I- ah, wait..."

"Than? Sorry... was that too much?"

"No! It's good. Y _ou're_ good. I... want to return the favor a little; let me do that won't you? You're all give and no take, which coming from me should say a lot given how angry I was when you left. So please, allow me the honor."

"You're always so formal."

"I express myself as is appropriate for the occasion. So, may I?"

"You... you know you don't have to, but... oh... oh Gods. This is... you having fun over there haha..aha!"

"Mmmph, yes. Always."

"Shhh don't answer me; just keep doing what you're doing Than. Soon enough, we'll both be out of here and I'll be missing your touch. You'll be on the surface; I'll be out there- mmph- as well. Now. Keep going. Let me shower you with affection while you work , we all know how much you _love_ to work. And in turn I'll run my hands through this beautiful hair you should have never cut. Grow it out so I can pull on it."

"Hey!"

"You wanted the honesty! I'm just giving you what you want."

"What I want?! Zagreus, I'll have you know what I want."

"Come here mate, come and tell me."

"Zag..."

"Ah! Than! Did you just bite my ear??"

"What I want... kiss me Zagreus."

"Hm... coming from you... those words sound strangely more intimate. Despite the positively wonderful attention you've just been giving me, this- ah, can I really kiss you?"

"Please."

"You're beautiful Thanatos. Never change, alright?"

* * *

"And what, dare I ask, is so funny Than?"

"Hahaha, the look on your face."

"??"

"You're so focused. Look, you don't have to try so hard. Just being here, with you, in your chambers... that's enough for me."

"Do you know how worked up it gets me when you go all sentimental on me mate?"

"No, but please- elaborate a little."

"Oh I shall mate, I shall indeed."

* * *

"I told you already, Zagreus. It doesn't hurt. I _swear_ , if you put a quarter of the energy into your job as you do in bed, I wouldn't have to come clean up your messes all the time."

"Hmm... maybe that's why I _don't_ put that much effort in. Then you'll have no choice but to rescue me."

"Tch."

"Alright, alright... ready to try again when you are. Here I go."

"..."

"..."

"Stop trying to go so slow."

"Alright... okay... mmph...I just can't believe, you- me-"

"Move already, it's just me!"

"...I- Thanatos wait! What are you doing?!"

"If you won't do it, I will. I've waited long enough for this, and so have you. Don't worry, I got you." 

"Than- Than!! Oh Gods."

"The Gods can't help you all the way down here.."

"Ahh! You're moving too fast, I won't last mate."

"Hahaha, then what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll flip us back over is what I'll do- and we'll just have to see who holds on longer as I press...further inside and- _oh_ \- and explore every inch of you. Every part you let me. Your mouth's hanging open Than, is it that a sign that I've won this round? I've taken your breath away?"

"Zagreus..."

"Mhmhm, come here."

"Zagreus...I...!!"

"Hm? Oh. Well then...guess I won."

"Yeah, you did. Keep going though, need to claim your prize."

"With pleasure."

* * *

"Hey Than... you alright? You know I don't like it when you get all quiet like that."

"Well Zagreus, you'll just have to get used to it. I mean, don't take my silence the wrong way. But anyway, I have to get back; I'm way behind on my work. But, I'd like it if we did this again. Will we, do this again?"

"Yeah, we will. But, ehm... I'd like to ask you something, before you leave."

"Sure, Zag."

"When you said you 'like me', what do you mean by that?"

"Well, I think it's still...mm...inconvenient to put into words how I feel. I'm not one to talk about emotions Zagreus. Though maybe next time we do this, you can coax a better answer out of me."

"Hahaha, alright then; I'll hold you to it. I think, to some extent, I felt the same uncertainty at giving voice to my feelings. But...after this... I wanted to tell you- Thanatos, I care about you more than anything. I- I love you.

"Wow- I uh... don't know what to say. Thank you? For telling me."

"You don't have to say anything yet. I know how you feel, even if it's still hard for you to say it. I'll wait until you're ready, and then I'll know the words came from your heart. I look forward to that day."

"So, see you in hell I guess."

"Yes, see you mate. Come back home soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During their romance scene, Than and Zag were so giggly that I can't help but think they are a couple of goofs in bed together.


End file.
